Dialogue
by Wagnerlover777
Summary: A short bit of dialogue about things that went right, and so many things that went wrong. Ryden, P!ATD, post-split. Rated M for language only.


**Dialogue**

This fanfiction is written with the intent of keeping the characters as defined by their personalities, not their archetypes. In the interest of being somewhat close to their real-life counterparts, I have kept the details of their individual personalities as close as can be mustered. It is also written in pseudo-script form.

Setting: A concert, near the backstage entrance, surrounded by a larger group of people.

Characters: 1. A handsome man –dark hair, pale skin. Enthusiastic voice, rather low and rich.

2. A taller, but also handsome man. Rather monotonous voice – a bit of a strange emphasis on certain syllables.

1: Oh, my God. Hey!

2: Hey man! How are you doing!

Brief hug.

1: So, (clears throat) what have you been…erm…up to?

2: You know me. (looks away, staring at other people)

1: Yeah…I do.

Brief pause.

1: Erm…

2: (interrupting) So how's the wedding planning coming along?

1: It's going good, it's going…well…you know…

2: No, I don't.

1: Haha, only because they won't allow you in this state.

2: (sharply)…what?

1: Oh! My God! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just…

2: Yeah, I know. You never do…you never did.

1 huffs in exasperation.

1: Aw, come on! You know I love you…

2: No, I don't know that.

Dead silence.

1: Can we talk about this somewhere else?

2 looks at 1, and 1, taking it as consent, drags 2 with him into a secluded corner of the concert – backstage.

1: So.

2: So…?

1: So why don't you talk to me honestly for once?

2: Oh, isn't that rich coming from you!

1: What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!

2: You know damn well what I mean! You and I…we…

1: We what?

2 glares at 1, monotony gone from his voice.

2: What, now you don't remember? Now you don't remember the nights we spent? The bus? The hotels? The endless, perfect summer days…

1: Okay, okay! I get it, you're hurt.

2 looks at 1 incredulously.

2: No, I'm not hurt. I was hurt three years ago when you stabbed me in the fucking heart.

1: And you did exactly the same when you left us!

2: Well how did it fucking feel?!

1 backs away, eyes unfocused, staring into space, lost in memory.

1: Like a fucking knife to the chest, that's how…you don't think I wrote those lyrics because of a cat, do you?

Looks back at 2, memories afresh in his mind.

1: And what about _her_?

2 stares at 1, confused.

2: What "her"?

1: Oh, you remember. HER. The one that we wrote a fucking song about how you don't care about, and still didn't stay with me.

2: Because I was scared! Because…I knew that you'd whore yourself around just like you did the first tour, and I was right! We were never right after that one…

Silence.

1: Maybe…

2 glares, but 1 continues regardless.

1: Maybe, we just…we weren't right from the start.

2 stares at 1, disbelief in his eyes.

2: Oh no. You're not turning this into some speculation. You never even gave us a fucking chance.

1: Look at how much you cared! Look at how much you…

2: (cutting off) Yeah, but who was the first? Who had to cut his hair all pretty, and then sleep with any number of girls, JUST because they were there? And how about the guys, too? Hmm? You want the world to know about _them_?

1 has a mixed look of contempt and anger on his face, smiling disbelievingly.

1: Are you threatening me with that?

2 whips around, not able to look at 1.

2: No. No, I couldn't do that…

Silence.

1, carefully approaches 2.

1: (low voice) I was young, and I was stupid. We all were.

2 whips back around.

2: Yeah, and what about me? What about how we were always together then, how we were, hmm? And then…of course…that summer…

They both halt.

2: That one perfect summer…

1: Yeah, and you fucking stabbed that in the heart, didn't you?

2 looks at one.

2: I think that we were both pretty stupid back then.

1: Yeah, we were.

Shared laugh.

1: So…I never did ask you…why did you leave?

2 snorts slightly before looking at the glow from the stage.

2: I don't know, I just…I couldn't take the lies anymore, right? Not so many, not so fast…they….they blinded me…

1 laughs a little.

1: Lies? Are you kidding me? What about the one you're still living?

2 slowly turns to face 1, growing anger on his face.

2: Oh? And how about you, Mister 'I'm getting married! I asked them to be my best men because I love them! Oh look at me and my love song!' when the whole fucking collection of them was about me? Oh haha, very funny, very funny…

1: And how about you? Posting pictures of yourself with you new guy, and then, just as everyone's ready for you to _finally _come out, you're just sitting there, writing music, getting a fucking cat, and just…

2: And just WHAT?! At least I'm almost there! At least I almost admit it! You never! You never could, and now you're just playing the pale imitation of what we had, of what there used to be between us on that stage, and don't think I don't fucking see it! Don't you fucking dare, don't you fucking…

1 siezes 2 in a passionate kiss, cutting him off. They continue for a few moments before finally breaking off, breathing heavily, flushed, looking at one another.

1: So…

1 Slowly backs away, coughs a little, and clears his throat.

1: So, umm…

2: (interrupting) That…wasn't the same, was it?

1: No. No, it…it wasn't.

2: Yeah…

Brief pause.

1: I…umm…I…

2: No, it's….it's okay.

1: Yeah, but…

2: Look, we had what we had, and now it's over.

1: I know, it's just…yeah. Yeah, okay.

2 looks over.

2: I think I see Dan over there…

1 glances over.

1: Oh, yeah. He's cute.

2 looks at 1, incredulous.

1: (shrugs with a smile) What? I can be honest about that stuff, you know that!

2: (nods his head) Yeah, yeah I do.

Brief pause.

2: So, umm, good luck with the wedding. Erm…I hope your album does well and all…

1: (laughs) Yours too! What did you call it again?

2: Ha. I don't even remember. Look on my Twitter.

1: (smiles) Will do.

2: Bye, Brendon.

1: Goodbye…Ryan.

2 walks away. After a brief moment, 1 follows.


End file.
